Surprise Arrivals
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: Random One-Shot. Austin has been gone for over a year. He has to be greeted by a greiving , sick, crying girlfriend. After of course being late. Auslly.:)


**I was really bored. So here's a random one-shot:D**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

It had been nearly over a year since i had left for my tour around the world. I was on my album tour and i was completely exhausted after finishing my last performance. I was nearly scheduled for my flight back home, and i was going to greet the rest of Team Austin at the airport, once i arrived though. I really missed all of them while i was gone, especially Ally, my girlfriend. I was lost without her, and i couldn't wait to hug her. I couldn't imagine her on her own, and as cheesy as it sounds, i can't live without her. I had begged Jimmy Starr to take them too but he wouldn't allow it, since there was no need and they only had two tickets for the plane trips. Impatiently, i sat on the seat of the airplane, tapping my foot to the song that was blasting in my ears through my headphones. It was a 6 hour trip, and i couldn't wait anymore to see my friends. A kid behind me started crying and kicking at my seat. I raised my eyebrow and shuffled around in my seat, trying to ignore him.

"Wow, you're Austin Moon!" I craned my head and saw a young boy with short brunette hair and ocean blue eyes pointing at me and smiling. I smiled and waved softly. "Can i get your autograph?" He said excitedly.

"Sure, little dude." I chuckled and took the notebook he held out to me. I signed it as quick as i could and handed it back to him.

"Thanks!" He squealed and i smiled, turning back forward and stuffing the earphones back in my ears. This trip would be more exciting with my friends. I sighed and closed my eyes to get some rest for when i land.

ALLY'S POV:

Me, Trish and Dez stood at the arrivals isle, and waited for Austin to arrive. We watched as many people came out and were greeted by their family and received long hugs and kisses. I watched them longingly, hoping that the blonde boy i had gone without for nearly a year would walk through and i could hug him like that. I missed him like crazy. Any girlfriend would miss their boyfriend wouldn't they? I groaned and leant on my hip.

"How much longer?" I complained, looking at the silver shining watch on my wrist. I spotted Trish roll her eyes and she turned her body towards me to face me.

"Just wait, Ally, you sound like a little kid. He shouldn't be long away from now." She muttered, hand leaning on the rail to prop herself up.

"Sorry, i just miss him." I sighed, a tear forming in my eye. I lowered my head so i could hide the tears that were about to fall. Trish noticed this and she put her hand on my arm and rubbed it for my comfort.

"I understand. Don't worry, Ally. He'll be here soon and you can smooch his face off all you want." She giggled and i couldn't help but let a small smile form on my lips. I wiped away the tear. "Ah, a smile." She winked at me softly, letting go of my arm and turning back to look out for Austin. I rolled my eyes and pushed past a few people to stand right next to her. Sighing deeply, i groaned and laid my head on my arms.

_One Hour Later_

"It's nearly been an hour!" I moaned, lying on the floor and muttering words to myself. "I can't wait anymore…" I groaned, standing up with the help of Trish who was pulling me by the arm.

"It won't be long, Ally." She said, but worry flickered in her eyes.

"You said that two hours ago, Trish!" I muttered. This was when i started thinking the worst. What if the plane crashed? What if he fell out of the plane? What if it landed and they left Austin who was asleep in there without knowing? What if- My thoughts cut off as i felt my stomach hiss and my throat start to throb. My eyes widened and i grabbed Trish by both arms. "I think i'm gonna…" I began, and i felt my cheeks puff up. Trish pushed me away.

"Toilet! Go, go!" She ordered me and i literally sprinted around corners trying to find the toilets. It was like a maze in here!

AUSTIN'S POV:

"Sir?" I groaned as i voice interrupted the dream i was having about pancakes. God ,that was a great dream. I tried ignoring the voice, but it kept replaying itself. "Sir, the plane has landed now. Wake up!" I moaned, opening my eyes to a blurry vision flash before me. I rubbed my eyes and quickly, but tiredly, grabbed my bag and nodded to the woman who was wakening me.

"Got it, thanks." I said before pushing past her. Finally i could join up with Team Austin again! As i stepped out of the plane i took a deep breath of Miami air, and let out a satisfied sigh. I realised i was alone since the rest of the passengers had already left as i was asleep, so i began running. I nearly tripped on my own feet as i stumbled over to the doors that lead to the arrivals isle. I couldn't wait to see Ally and hug her. Smiling to myself, i rushed through the security area, showing my passport to the guards and simply walking through the metal detectors. Finally i was allowed to walk down and meet my friends again. I stood at the start and took a deep breath before deciding to walk down it amongst the other people who were looking for their families. Stuck in the middle of the crowd, i tried going on my tiptoes to see where Team Austin was. But it didn't work, as i kept being pushed past. "Ally, Dez, Trish?!" I yelled, scanning the area. After about 20 minutes of looking, the crowd finally cleared out and there was only two groups left.

"Austin!" Trish screamed and smiled, knocking over the rails and rushing up to me. She threw her arms around me along with Dez and i hugged then back.

"I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed.

"We missed you too." Trish and Dez said in sync. They shared a glance and i chuckled to myself. Soon after i realised there was a certain brunette missing.

"Where is Ally?" I asked, placing my bag down on the floor and off of my shoulder. Trish looked around her and shrugged.

"She ran off after she felt like she was going to be sick, so she's probably in the girls toilets." I smirked to myself

"I'll be right back." I said and with that, i ran off and followed the signs to where Allywould supposedly be.

ALLY'S POV:

Groaning, i clenched my stomach after being sick in the toilet. Everyone in the room was glaring at me, and some mothers held their kids close to them and covering up their noses. I grunted, picking up my purse and walking out. How long would Austin be?! I don't think it'll be long until i'm sick again. As i walked out, i heard footsteps behind me that were following mine. I turned around, but no-one was there. I raised my eyebrow and just shrugged it off to carry on walking. My stomach growled again, this time because of hunger and i clenched it.

"Hungry?" A voice appeared behind me.

"Yeah, i haven't eaten since-" I cut myself off, and my legs stopped moving. Is that the voice i think it is? I craned my neck slowly along with my body to turn around.

"Surprise, babe." Austin smiled at me. I gasped and a huge smile crawled onto my face.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed, dropping my purse and rushing up to him. I threw my arms around him and his arms brought me closer by pulling me on the waist. I squeezed him softly and he tightened his grip.

"Miss me?" He chuckled, and out hug was parted. I looked up at him and bit my lip.

"Don't ask obvious questions." I giggled. He pulled me closer and stroked my hair with his soft hands while I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." He murmured into my ear. I lifted my head off of his shoulder and smiled at him.

"I missed you too." I giggled. His gaze softened.

"I think this is the part where we kiss." He chuckled and i chewed my lip. Without warning, i pulled him down and his lips crashed into mine. He kissed back, lacing his arms around my waist and my arms tightened around his neck. My lip gloss smudged all over his lips but i didn't care, and i pulled him closer, forcing myself onto my tiptoes. We leant away and he moved a loose strand of my hair out of my eyes.

"You know there was something we saw in that movie that they say as well…" I said, tilting my head and making a humming noise, smirking. His eyebrows raised.

"Is it 'The airplane food is terrible can you go get me some food?'?" He winked at me and i rolled my eyes. He lifted me up, holding my bridal style and kissing my forehead. "I love you, Ally." He whispered.

"That's it." I giggled and placed my lips against his.

* * *

**Rock on:)**


End file.
